deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Caldwell
Sam Caldwell was a French engineer on Aegis VII and one of those assigned to the Extraction Dig Team.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 1: Worlds Apart Biography Little was known about Sam Caldwell's early life, though he eventually joined the Concordance Extraction Corporation. At some point in his career with the C.E.C., Caldwell was assigned to Aegis 7 where he met and began a relationship with Lexine Murdoch. Extraction Caldwell was called upon to aid in the excavation of the Red Marker. When the team removed the Marker from its pedestal, it flashed brightly and emitted a powerful, multiple-frequency wave.Dead Space: The Red Marker - "The device, when activated, began to emit a highly complicated rhythmic pattern across a wide band of frequencies - from actual sound waves through the electromagnetic spectrum to alpha, delta, and theta brain waves." This powerful emission disrupted some of the Colony's equipment, deactivating the life support systems, impairing communications and damaging one of the gravity tethers. Caldwell's crewThe Extraction Dig Team appears to have been made from two smaller crews: one crew consisting of Sterling, Sam Caldwell, and Egan, and the other consisting of Cooper, Banks, and Bear. Cooper and Sterling appear to be crew leaders, respectively. separated from the extraction team to repair the tether.Caldwell was notified of the life support problems by Lexine Murdoch after he repaired the gravity tether. En route, they encountered several miners and engineers who are in a highly violent state of dementia. They are forced to kill several of the fellow colonists which are some of whom they knew like Zochenko. As they descended into the Megavent, Sam began to see strange Unitology-related script appearing before him only to disappear. He also began to hear voices including that of his girlfriend, Lexine.It is unknown exactly when Sam Caldwell entered a state of heightened delusion; therefore, it is currently unknown how many of his "attackers" were really attacking him, or if they were even anything more than illusions. Upon reaching the desired level, Sterling separated from the crew to assist someone that he heard. Caldwell and Egan continued toward Gravity Tether 16. Egan showed signs of dementia, eventually attacking Sam which forced Caldwell to shoot his friend. Caldwell reached the tether on his own and managed to repair it through the use of an appropriated Stasis Module. Shortly thereafter, he managed to reach Lexine via the colony's somewhat less impaired communications system. When he was informed that the colony's life support systems are inactive, Caldwell located and successfully reactivated it. Afterward, Sam Caldwell made his way toward the lift, fighting through numerous attackers. Near the lift platform, however, Caldwell had a chilling revelation after taking down a sole attacker. He recognized the attacker as Sterling. He continued to fight his way through, desperate to reach Lexine. He moved toward the descending lift, only to see more deranged attackers. Before he could take any action, however, one of them shot him. Fatally injured, Caldwell saw them advance only to resolve into P-Sec officers. Shortly after learning that he was in a state of hallucination and killed his entire team, Sam Caldwell died from his injuries. Quotes Trivia * Of all of the four playable characters in the game, he was the only one that never faced a Necromorph, only illusions. ** Disconsidering Stefan from No Known Survivors, of all of the protagonists in the game series, Sam Caldwell was the only one who never came into an encounter with a real Necromorph. * Although the process by which someone suffered from the Red Marker's effects are not explicitly detailed, Sam seemed to suffer from the full effects of the Marker instantaneously, being stunned by a flash of symbols right before entering the Megavents to repair the Gravity Tether. It was only after Sam began hallucinating the attacks, provided that the attacks on Caldwell, Sterling and Egan prior to entering the corridors to the Megavents are by the other crazed miners and not hallucinations. * Sam's team was not affected by the Red Marker as excessively, but when Egan attacked, Sam was hallucinating and he was actually maddened from the Red Marker's effects, killing his sane team members. Gallery Dead Sam.PNG File:Sam_Caldwell_1.jpg|Sam Caldwell's file, as seen in Chapter 2. Notes Sources Category:Aegis VII Colonists Category:Characters Category:False Protagonist Category:Deceased